The Story Behind the Case
by hfair1
Summary: This story is based on 3x05 The Mummy in the Maze. But the ending has a twist in it... Please comment and/or make suggestions for future stories


The Story Behind the Case

It was a normal day at the lab (The Jeffersonian Institute). Well apart from the fact that it was Halloween on this day. Angela was reconstructing a thirty year old skull, Hodgins was looking through dirt, and Brennan was studying a skeleton. No different from any other day – that was, until Booth turned up at the lab to inform everyone of a new case.

'Hey Bones!' called out Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. 'We have a new case. There was a body found in a park off Stafford St.'

'Well, how was it found? How long has it been there? Is it being transported back to the Jeffersonian?' Brennan questioned.

'Whoa! Bones! Slow down! It was found blended in with the bushes beside an old abandoned house. And we don't know how long it's been there yet, but we have transported it back to the Jeffersonian for you and your "squints" to study.' explained Booth. "Squints" were what Booth called all the people who worked at the Jeffersonian. 'Come on guys. Bring it on in.'

Brennan and the squints spent the next few hours discovering new things about the body and they were too mesmerized by their work, that they didn't hear Booth coming in.

'Hey guys!' Booth greeted them with his cocky smile.

'Aarrgh! Don't sneak up like that! I could put out an eye on my microscope!' complained Hodgins.

'So what is so important that you have to come in here and annoy my colleagues?' Brennan asked, while still observing the bones in front of her.

'Well, I have some leads on who might have killed this girl.' Booth pointed to the body Brennan was studying. Within the first five minutes of examining the body, they had managed to figure out; who it was (Mary Trevor), the age (fifteen), the cause of death (gunshot wound to the head), and the time of death (three days ago), now all that was left to do was to find out where she was killed and who might have killed her.

'OK then, Booth. Let's go and interrogate him.' Said Brennan

'Wait. You didn't let me finish Bones! We have found some evidence that suggests that Mary Trevor was tortured before she was murdered. There was a camera phone lying next to her when she was found, and somehow, she managed to take a picture of herself surrounded by spiders. From that, we could see a reflection of a man, and we think we may have found where she was held captive.' Booth conveyed.

Brennan stood there quietly for a few seconds thinking through what Booth had just told her.

'Ok,' Brennan voice trailed off.

'There's more.' Booth said sullenly. 'We have reason to believe that there is another girl being held captive. And this one is alive.'

There was an awkward silence for a minute, while Brennan figured out what to do. Angela came up behind Brennan and started to respond to what Booth had said.

'Oh God! Sweetie! You have to go do something about this!' Angela told Brennan, very seriously.

'I know Ange.' Brennan replied to her friend. 'We have to save her!' Brennan announced, turning to Booth.

'What are we waiting for then?' Booth asked suddenly.

Booth and Brennan quickly exited the lab and made their way towards the car. Once the doors had closed, the car took off at lightning speed, in the direction of their destination.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination. A deserted warehouse.

'Bones, I want you to be very careful,' Booth looked Brennan in the eyes, 'If I tell you to run, do as I say, alright?'

'Booth,' Brennan started.

'Bones, listen to me!' pleaded Booth desperately. 'This could be very dangerous, and I can't lose you!' Booth said meaningfully.

After all those years, Brennan finally understood why Booth cared so much. He loved her.

'Ok. I will. I'll do as you say.' Brennan vowed.

'Thank you Bones. Let's go' Booth ordered.

'Wait!' Brennan said suddenly.

'What?'

'There's just one thing I have to do before we go in there,' Brennan murmured. Booth slowly turned around to face Brennan.

Brennan leant forwards and kissed Booth with all the hidden feelings she had confined within herself. Brennan finally pulled away and waited for Booth's reaction. It didn't come. All of a sudden, she felt Booth fall to the ground within her tight grip.

_Oh my god! What just happened? Oh no, oh, god no! _Brennan had just seen the small pool of blood seeping though his shirt. Brennan looked over the now lifeless body in front of her and saw a clown running away in the distance, but with a gun, obviously the weapon used to immobilize Booth.

_What do I do now? I have to save Booth! _Brennan pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the emergency services. Brennan finally reached the ambulance and they told her they could be at the scene within 10 minutes. Brennan wasn't sure if that would be fast enough though.

Brennan carried Booth back to the car with all the energy she could muster. She had just managed to get him breathing again before the paramedics arrived.

'We need to get him to the hospital right away, Miss.' One of the doctors said to Brennan. Brennan was able to enter the vehicle and accompany the still figure of the man she had kissed just fifteen minutes earlier.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the doctors told Brennan that Booth would not be able to have any visitors for a few hours, so Brennan took that chance to make some phone calls. She first called the FBI director, to inform him that Booth was at the hospital so he would need to find another agent to continue with Booth's mission. Secondly, she called Angela, to let her know that Booth had been hurt so Brennan wouldn't be returning to work until the next day. Just after Brennan ended the conversation with Angela, the FBI director called her back to inform her that the murderer had been captured and that there was another girl being held captive there, but she was not badly hurt.

Two long hours later, a doctor finally approached Brennan and told her that Booth was in a stable condition and that there was hardly anything wrong with him. Brennan sighed with relief at this and immediately asked if she would be able to see Booth.

'You can see him for a few minutes, although you can't stay for long, because he needs his rest.' replied the doctor.

That was all Brennan needed to know so she immediately started making her way towards his room.

'Hey Bones!' Booth greeted softly.

'Hi Booth.' replied Brennan. 'The murderer was caught, and on Halloween too. Must have been a surprise for him!'

'That's great news Bones!' said Booth

'Yep,' agreed Brennan.

'So, why is it that after all these years, when you finally kiss me, I don't know that it's happening?' questioned Booth.

'Well, I suppose I could help you with that,' Brennan said with her voice trailing off.

Brennan leant over the hospital bed and kissed Booth for the second time, knowing what Booth's reaction would be this time.

'Thanks Bones. I'm sorry I missed the first time,' exclaimed Booth.

'So am I! I have one question though.' Brennan said.

'What might that be?' Booth asked quizzically.

'How are we going to work together now?'

The End


End file.
